Ask me and I will lie
by Nicky-Maree
Summary: Charity Silverstone is forced into an arranged marriage with her school yard enemy, Draco Malfoy, but what happens when she realizes that she is actually in love with him? What will his feelings be for her? Will it end in love or heartbreak?


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter character's they are all the thoughts of JK Rowling. Also this lovely song was written by Talyor Swift! Enjoy! xo**

**I'd lie-**

**I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me.**

**He tells me about his night, and I count the colours in his eyes.**

It wasn't supposed to happen.

I was Charity Silverstone, Gryffindor and beater for my house team and he, well he was the enemy, in my opinion and the opinion of all my closest friends as well.

I had hated him during all of my school years, having more than a few thoughts about ways to dispose of him and making it look like an accident, and now school was over I think my hatred had only intensified, especially once I found out that my parents, my own flesh and blood, had arranged a marriage with his own.

My parents had to practically drag me down the aisle, ah I remembered the day well…

Flashback-

"Please, why do I have to do this?" I begged my parents as they continued to pull me through the Malfoy Manor, the place where a wedding was going to be taken place, my wedding to be more specific. "I promise I'll spend more time with my studies and think more of my future rather than spend time with my friends." I added as the double doors came into view. "I'll do more chores around the house?"

My mother gave me a sad look, I knew that when she made this arrangement, she was under the false impression that I was actually friends with that slimy ferret, and now it was too late to pull out of an agreement, especially one with a Malfoy.

My eyes began to water as I turned my sad gaze to my father, who had to look away from my pouting. "Daddy?" I hadn't called him that since I was a child and it showed when he winced from the grief in my voice. "Please, help me?" I whispered, my hope building as we came to a sudden halt at the door.

The man bit his lip and ran a shaky hand through his brown locks, which were slowly receding at his forehead. "We cant…" He explained, his words trailing off. "It's just…"

"Yes?" I inquired, my chest feeling the pressure as it pushed on my ribs and I attempted one last time to get my father to change his mind.

"We cannot break a deal with the Malfoy's!" He finally shouted, causing me to jump from shock at being yelled at. "Now come!" My father added, tearing me from my mother's grasp as the woman moved away, bursting into tears, not being able to meet my eye as the man pulled me out the door and down the aisle.

My fingers began prying at the man's wrist, scratching and tugging, trying to break free, whilst I cried freely now. I didn't care who saw me, because I wanted them all to know how much I objected to this wedding and I refused to go down without a fight.

Beautiful red and pink orchids scattered the green grass and white silk lace lined the pews that had very snobby people seated at them, all looking at me in revulsion.

So why was I chosen to marry the ponce?

We passed Lucius Malfoy, who was placed right at the front row, looking positively smug in his dark green robes, one hand placed upon his wife's knee as the other one grasped his snake cane tightly.

I narrowed my eyes at the man and tore my arm from my father, who had just nodded his greeting. "You're a monster." I hissed threateningly to the oldest Malfoy, who's look turned amused, before I turned to my father. "And I no longer know who you are." I added, storming my way alone up the rest of the aisle, stopping right beside the one who was surely going to cause the rest of my life complete and utter misery.

Draco looked at me in sympathy as I turned away from him, glad that my veil was covering my face, for I didn't want anyone to know how weak I felt as my tears slowly ran down my face, dropping to the moist dew below.

End of flashback.

My fingertips raised and ran over the tips of my eyelashes, feeling the moist of my tears from the memory of that awful day, but I had moved on, it had been six months ago.

A slam from downstairs broke me from my reminisces and I hastily cleaned my face up, before rushing down to greet the man, who had kept me up most nights fearing for my sanity, my husband. "How was work?" I asked softly, noticing that he had loosened his tie, untucked his shirt and had thrown his coat to the floor. "Draco?"

The boy looked up to me, his beautiful orbs that swirled with grey, blue and just the smallest tint of green that no one would ever notice unless they looked hard enough, meeting my own. "Awful." He groaned, storming through our home and entering the study, where he dropped himself down on his armchair. "They don't treat me with the respect that I rightfully deserve,"

I rolled my eyes but allowed him to continue.

"And I have to do all this petty run a rounds, just because I am not trusted enough to do more important files." The boy added with a frown, running a hand through his hair. "I just…" Draco shook his head. "I'm just really tired."

I frowned, hating that feeling of not being able to do anything to help him, and simply placed myself upon his lap.

Draco was the most hard working person I knew and I thought it was so unfair that all his efforts were wasted.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck, to steady my balance upon his unsteady lap.

Draco shook his head and placed a hand on the small of my back and the other upon my knees. "No." He murmured, placing his head upon my chest and inhaled a deep breath.

I nodded and lent over to give the boy a kiss upon his lips, pulling away before it could deepen and feeling happy when I saw Draco smile.

It had been six months and we had grown into a mutual understanding that there was no way out of it, so we decided to just see where things took us.

The first few weeks were awfully rough, with him throwing insults at me and me throwing…well anything that was hard and close enough to grab.

But now we were finally content.

**He'll never fall in love, he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair.**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong.**

I walked through the study, a place where Draco practically stayed at when he wasn't at work, and walked to his desk, sitting opposite him as he continued looking through his papers. I cleared my throat and crossed my right leg over my left.

Draco looked up to me and cocked a brow, his lips twitching slightly. "Yes?"

"I'm bored." I stated, tapping my fingernails upon his desk.

"And?"

It was my turn now to cock a brow as the boy returned back to his work, which I wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't the weekend. "You're my husband." I stated, matter of fact. "Entertain me."

A smirk pulled it's way to his face and he placed his papers neatly upon his desk. "I don't think you and I have the same morals of what the word 'entertain' means."

I scrunched up my nose and muttered an 'ew' under my breath. "Let's talk." I suggested, preferring my idea lot of more than his.

Draco looked as if he would rather lock himself in a cage with a werewolf during a full moon than talk but sighed. "About?"

"I don't know…" My lips twitched in thinking, feeling slightly uncomfortable as my husband watched me. "What was your relationship with Pansy Parkinson like?"

I had always asked him about his past girlfriends during school and he wouldn't hesitate to tell me about all his achievements, all except Pansy that is.

"Maybe we should speak later." Draco grumbled, reaching down to pick his papers back up. "I'm pretty busy at the moment and…"

I placed my hand upon his, watching as Draco looked up to me with sad eyes. "Did you love her?" I quickly asked before I lost the courage.

Draco pulled his hand from under mine and brushed his hair with it, shakily. "No and I don't plan on loving anyone, because it always ends badly."

I felt my heart clench by the thought of Draco never loving anyone and couldn't help as a nervous giggle escaped my lips. "Yeah, I agree." I bit my lip because I had already broken that promise of never falling in love.

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke, I fake a smile **

**But I know all his favourite songs.**

Draco grinned, choosing to believe that I would live my whole life without love, and nodded his head. "Besides who could we possibly fall in love with?"

I wanted to open my mouth and say something that had been troubling me at night for a while now, but decided to keep my mouth shut and just let him continue with his rant.

"I mean, seriously." He grinned, finding the situation a joke whilst my heart beat increased. "I am too busy to have an affair and you are way too loyal."

I knitted my brows together and my fingertips began tapping upon his desk again, not finding his joking amusing anymore.

"Oh come on? I wasn't being serious." Draco explained, standing and walking towards his radio, clicking it on and turning it till he found a song he liked.

"Your favourite song." I breathed out, hearing the 'Weird Sister's' blasting loudly.

Draco turned to me in confusion. "Did you say something?" He asked, his strides towards me were slow and his smirk was increasing.

I gave a weak smile and shook my head as the boy offered me his hand, with his long white fingers stretching out to me. "What are you doing?" I giggled, squealing when the boy pulled me up until I slammed into his chest.

"What?" Draco grinned down at me, holding me close to him with his fingers dancing from my hair down my back. "I cant dance with my wife?" He asked.

I felt a shot of adrenaline rush through my veins by his words and closed my eyes, placing my head upon his chest and just enjoyed the few minutes of bliss we actually got.

**And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green. **

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.**

"Finally." I breathed out, once I had finished wrapping up a birthday gift for my husband, the paper was a gorgeous dark green colour and the silver bow made it look all that more brilliant. I was very pleased with it and knew my hard work had paid off, excellently.

The present was a new pair of black and silver Quidditch gloves made of dragon hide skin and also a book on how a wizard could start his own career in 12 easy steps. He wasn't too happy working for the Ministry under all the high dictator's demanding him do ridiculous tasks that even made my blood pressure rise.

"Stupid gits." I grumbled under my breath, picking up the present.

"Who is?"

I squealed from surprise and quickly hid the present behind my back, watching as the grinning boy came closer and closer to me, almost like a predator after his prey.

"And what's that?" Draco added, trying to peer over my shoulder but I just narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "Is that my present? Can I have it now?"

"Draco, you know that your parents have invited us over for dinner and I said that I wouldn't give you your gift until they had."

Draco's grin fell into a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly. "But you're my wife." He stated determinedly, moving until he was standing in front of me.

I couldn't think as the boy spoke, his breath hitting my face causing my head to be confused and my eyes to glisten over.

He never had this ability over me during school, but now I found my heart beat speeding up whenever his presence was near.

What was happening to me?

"Charity?" Draco waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me from my thoughts as I gave him a dumb look. "You okay there?" He added with a laugh.

I furrowed my brows and felt my forehead for a temperature, perhaps that was why I was becoming disorientated and hot. "Yeah, fine."

Draco nodded, but didn't seem too credulous, until his eyes met behind my back again and a smirk spread to his face.

I glowered and whispered a spell, causing the gift to shrink. "We're leaving now to Malfoy Manor." I scolded, shoving the present into my coat pocket. "You can wait until then." I told him and headed towards the fireplace in our room with a sulking Draco following behind. "Honestly."

"What?" Draco muttered, stepping in beside me with a handful of green floo powder. "It's my birthday. I should get what I want, when I want it."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "I'll give you something in a minute."

A look of absolute arrogance crossed the boys face and in an instant I was backed up to the wall of our fireplace with two hands blocking my escape. "Will you really?" Draco asked, smirking as he glanced at my lips before meeting my eyes once more.

My voice caught in my throat and being this close in proximity to him made my chest tighten. "I ah…I was…"

Draco laughed and stepped away from me, allowing me to breathe evenly once more. "You actually thought I was going to bed you here?" He asked, mockingly.

My cheeks burned bright red and I couldn't help the feeling of… disappointment?, that welled up within my chest. "Of course I didn't." I blurted out, feeling absolutely embarrassed. "Here nor anywhere else for that matter." I added, trying to make the boy feel as hurt as I currently did at the moment.

"Sooner or later my parents will expect grandchildren you know? Someone to continue on the Malfoy name?" He explained but I decided to turn my nose up and ignore him, causing a sigh to escape his lips. "All right then. Malfoy Manor!" Draco yelled and in an instant we were covered by a green smoke and travelling through the floo network.

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.**

We arrived in the beautiful and exquisite dining room of Malfoy Manor, the walls were a cream colour with intricate designs and the floor a lush brown carpet. Everything in the abode looked so expensive and I never dared to touch anything during my stay.

"Draco, darling."

My husband was pulled away from my grasp on his forearm and into the tight embrace of another woman, his mother. Narcissa Malfoy.

A gorgeous lady with long, shiny blonde hair and the most sparkling blue eyes I had ever seen. Her figure was hourglass with a small waist and a trim body type, that made young women jealous. And, to be honest, she didn't look a day over thirty, even though she was going into her early fifties.

"Hello mother." Draco pulled away and gave her a nod in greeting, causing her smile to widen, showing her perfect set of pearly white teeth. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful." She cooed, patting down his hair, affectionately before turning to look at me, as I awkwardly shuffled my feet. "Charity." She turned her nose, showing her superiority. "I suppose you're doing well, are you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Taking care of my boy?" She added, now looking over at me with something a little less evil and more grateful.

"Of course." I replied, smiling slightly as she came over and gave me an awkward one armed hug. "He's been nagging me for his present." I explained.

The woman smiled and turned to Draco, shaking her head as he rolled his eyes. "So much like his father." She chuckled. "He is impatient as well."

Draco opened his mouth, a look of determination as if he were going to defend himself, when another person beat him to it.

His father. Lucius Malfoy.

"Now dear, we aren't all that bad." The man grinned, moving to his wife's side before placing a sweet kiss upon her cheek. "And you have managed to put up with it for the last thirty four years now."

I mentally whistled, not realising how long the couple had been married for and wondering if Draco and I would last that long. Though if a relationship was going to last then both parties had to be devoted and in love with the other.

Lucius looked over at me, his stunning silver-blue eyes with the tiniest bit of green in them, the same as Draco's, catching me off guard. "Charity."

"Hello sir, I hope you have been doing well?" I asked, giving a weak smile.

"Quite." He remarked simply, I wasn't exactly the most popular person to speak with in this household, before he looked to his son. "Draco, we shall be moving to the Ballroom for our guest are waiting for us."

"Guests?" I blurted out, not thinking before I spoke.

Everyone turned to me, Draco looking amused whilst his parents looked absolutely furious by my outburst.

Narcissa shook her head at me and turned away from me in disgust. "Happy Birthday." She smiled and handed her son a small silver box with green trimming.

"Thanks." Draco was quick to open his present, gasping when he held onto the most gorgeous silver chain that was attached to a pendent with the Malfoy mark upon it. "You had me one made?" He asked, completely shocked.

I furrowed my brows and looked to the design, recalling seeing Lucius with one identical and of course Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy also always wore one in portraits.

Draco engulfed his mother in a tight hug and whispered something in her ear, causing the woman to wipe away a tear. "Thank you, father." He added, pulling away to send his father a nod of gratitude. "I shall wear it always."

"Yes, well we shouldn't keep anyone waiting." Lucius pulled out his pocket watch, looking at the time before snapping it shut. "Let's get going." He suggested, grabbing the crook of Narciss's elbow and pulling her from the room.

"Well?"

I looked away from the retreating backs of the boy's parents and turned to him. "Well what?" I asked in confusion.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Where is your gift for me?" He asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I fidgeted slightly and felt utterly embarrassed; his parents had him made a family heirloom that had been past down from generation and was absolutely beautiful and all I had gotten him was quidditch gloves and a tatty old book. "Well, it's…"

"I saw you put it into your pocket before we left." He stated, now frowning.

"Okay, well here is the thing. I think I may have mixed up presents with you and my cousin twice removed. His birthday was last week you see and I didn't have a chance to send it because he lives in Norway and my owl, Hoob, doesn't fly that far. Fat, little thing…you've seen him? And…"

"Just give me my present!" He yelled out impatiently.

I blushed and quickly pulled the gift from my pocket, enlarging it before hastily handing it over, glad I still had my fingers intact as he tore at the wrapping paper. "It isn't much but I knew you needed new quidditch gloves and I also know you hate your job…" My voice trailed off as Draco pulled the gloves and book from the box, his face one of stoic.

A grin of amusement was upon the boys face as he read the title of the book and he gave me a quick hug. "Thank you." He murmured, kissing my forehead. "I love it."

I blushed and gave a strange laugh as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Come on, we better hurry up before your mother comes back for us." I explained, hearing him chuckle as I dragged him all the way towards the Ballroom.

**He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth.**

**Shouldn't a light go on. Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long.**

When the Malfoy's had said that they had 'guests', what they forgot to mention was that they had everyone that they knew all dressed in beautiful ball gowns and robes, whilst I felt ridiculous in my simple black skirt and green blouse.

Everyone took turns lavishing in Draco's glory, all cooing how handsome and charming he had become before Narcissa whisked him away, instructing him to change into the outfit she had bought him for this special occasion.

She just neglected to tell me about this said, special occasion, which annoyed me to no end but Draco followed what his mother had said, in return leaving me to sit at a table, sipping wine, completely alone. Bloody prat!

I glared at all the beautiful people, contentedly conversing with one another and completely ignoring me, wondering why I was chosen to marry Draco when there were so many other gorgeous purebloods out there.

"Nice outfit."

My eyes turned to the seat beside me, where Astoria Greengrass sat, eyeing me up and down in amusement. "Thanks." I grumbled, pretending to take it as a compliment as I enviously eyed her beautiful silk off the shoulder white gown.

"No one told you that this was a formal ball?" She added, grinning madly.

I shrugged and continued drinking my red wine, resisting the urge to throw it all over her lovely new outfit. I smirked by the thought and even allowed a chuckle to escape my lips, thinking about her scream as everyone came rushing in with the accusations.

Astoria knitted her brows and stood up, shaking her head. "Weirdo." She mumbled under her breath and took her leave, but that only made me laugh harder.

My laughter suddenly ceased and I felt my head lighten and my heart stop for a second before my gaze made their way to the door, to see a handsome boy looking around the room. I didn't even need to know it was him, I always could sense when he was in a room and my body continued to act strangely when he was close by.

Draco, on seeing me, smiled and headed over in my direction, either ignoring the way I was staring at him as if he were an Adonis or just not realizing it. "How do I look?" He asked, holding the sides of his robes as he gave a turn.

I licked my lips, refusing to say what I was thinking and took another sip of my wine before speaking. "Not too shabby." I commented.

Draco nodded in agreement and took my drink, sculling it down in one gulp. "Sorry about this." He added, taking Astoria's previous seat. "I wasn't aware that the dinner was going to turn into…well this."

I laughed and shook my head, more than a little used to being the butt of everyone's joke around here, and reached over to lightly touch his hand. "I know your parents, Draco. I have known what they are like for years and I also know that they will never change."

"Right, well still, I'm…"

"Draco!"

I looked over to see a tall tan boy walking over to us flanked by a pretty red head and a curvaceous blonde.

"Great party, man." He added, turning to look at me. "Hey Charity." The boy nodded to me as I raised my glass.

"Blaise." I greeted. "I see you're doing well." I remarked, glancing to the two girls beside him, giggling and sending each other pleased looks.

Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and best man at our wedding, smirked and squeezed the two tighter. "Living the life of a bachelor." He explained, turning to Draco. "Now the girl's know that you're off the market, they throw themselves at me."

I rolled my eyes, forgetting how rude the Slytherin boy's could be, and couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the two girls that looked as if they shared a brain.

"You don't miss this?" Blaise whispered to his best friend, thinking I couldn't hear as my glare turned to his direction.

I knew he was going to say yes and beg for Blaise to share the girls with him, because that's how he was at school, and leave me here by myself yet again, but could you imagine my surprise when the boy shook his head.

"Nah, mate." Draco grinned and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "I'm content where I am at the moment."

My heart fluttered with pride from the look of disappointment on, not only, Blaise's face but the two girls as well and smirked.

"Your loss." Blaise shrugged, walking away with the two girls, grasping tighter to him.

"Pathetic." I scoffed under my breath, glad they even though I was disliked at least I still had my dignity.

Draco snickered and shook his head at me. "You look surprised?" He changed the subject. "What's up?"

I gave a guilty look and grinned goofily up at him. "I just expected you to leave and go off with Blaise, I suppose." I explained, honestly.

"I wouldn't do that to my wife." He told me, looking slightly hurt by my words. "I guess you haven't got me as figured out as you think."

"Sorry." I blushed, feeling embarrassed by his words and simply bowed my head, not knowing what else I really could do.

**And he sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry.**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine.**

"There's your parents."

I looked in the direction where Draco had tipped his wine glass and got a glimpse of my mother and father speaking to a fairly old couple I had never met before. I rolled my eyes and looked away, pretending not to care.

"You still ignoring them?" Draco asked with a small grin. "And here I thought you were actually becoming quite smitten with me?"

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I twisted the ring on my left hand, fourth finger, my father had given it to Draco and begged him to allow me to keep it as my wedding ring. "They betrayed me." I explained, but my voice wasn't angry, it was sad. "I didn't even know about the arrangement until the wedding day, you know?"

"But they're your parents."

I glared at Draco and shook my head. "You don't get it, do you?" I asked through clenched teeth. "They hurt me and you just expect for me to forgive them that easily? You always see things inside the box! Why don't you come back out here into the real world with the rest of us?" I yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

Draco merely laughed at how angry I was becoming, which further infuriated me.

"What are you laughing at?" I added, in a much more quieter tone.

"You getting upset with me when you're really contemplating whether or not to approach them." He explained, reading me like an open book. "Your eyes give you away love."

My eyes connected with my mother and father, who were now staring over at me, pleading with me to go to them but I couldn't, not just yet. "I…I cant." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

Draco reached out for me, but I had already started running for the doors that led outside into the Malfoy garden, ignoring all the people that I bumped into as they scolded me behind my back.

Once outside, I placed my hands upon the railing and inhaled a deep breath, I refused to cry in front of those people, they didn't deserve to see me at my worst.

The cool air nipped at my nose, cooling my cheeks as my tears slowly cascaded down my face as I tried to forget about all the pain I had felt these last few months of not speaking to the only family I had.

A hand place itself on my shoulder and I didn't need to look to see who it was because I could 'sense' him. "You okay?"

I gave a watery laugh and roughly wiped my eyes. "What do you think?"

"You know it's all right to cry." Draco said, moving closer to me so I could now see his beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"Says the boy that has never shown a single tear to anybody?" I hissed, instantly regretting it when I saw his look of hurt. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." He gave me his award winning smile before offering me his hand. "So are we going to go and see them or what?"

I hesitantly took the boy's hand, allowing him to drag me back into the party, where nobody seemed to be effected by my exit, except one who was more upset by Draco's leave than my own.

"Draco!"

I cringed slightly, knowing the voice well as I watched the pretty brunette encase Draco in a tight, more than a friend, hug.

"Hey Pansy. Glad you could make it." Draco replied, sending the girl a grin. "How is Theo going?"

A non-caring look passed the girl's face as she waved her hand. "We're no longer together." She stated and my heart dropped.

She was the only girl I felt threatened by. She was a beautiful, pureblooded Slytherin, who had dated Draco for four of the seven years of school and they probably would have still been together, if it weren't for Draco's task in his sixth year.

"Sorry to hear that."

Pansy shrugged and gave her most sultry smile I had ever witnessed, which only intensified the feeling of grief. "It's fine. It means I am, once again, on the market for any good looking bachelor, so I cant complain." She said before her eyes met mine. "Silverstone." She greeted with a small glare.

I tried to glare back but I found myself cowering instead. "Parkinson." I replied, squeezing Draco's hand a little tighter.

The girl just scoffed and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "We'll arrange a hang out for the old 'Slytherins'," She said, stressing the word Slytherin and looking to me as if to say 'not you'. "Soon, okay Draco?"

"Sounds good." He agreed.

Pansy smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Happy Birthday." She waved and made her way back to a group of girls that were giggling.

I forced my eyes to Draco to see him grinning after the girl and couldn't help but feel my heart sink, knowing I wasn't the only person that had been with the boy.

**I could tell you, his favourite colour's green.**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.**

Once Draco's attention was back to me, he pulled on my hand. "Now let's go to your parents." He remarked as I internally groaned but allowed the boy to pull me over anyway. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Silverstone."

My father, whose back was to us, turned and grinned as he shook Draco's hand, enthusiastically. "Draco, my boy. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Happy Birthday." My mother added, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you received many amazing gifts?"

Draco nodded his head and gave a genuine smile. "My mother and father gave me a Malfoy pendent," He explained, pulling the chain from out of his shirt. "And your lovely daughter gave me new Quidditch gloves and a book about 'starting a business."

My father laughed and looked to me with sad eyes. "Our little Charity was always very practical when picking the right gift."

I scoffed softly, knowing that my gift was nothing compared to the Malfoy's or the pile of gifts by the door for that matter.

"How have you been, dear?" My mother asked me this time.

I shrugged my shoulders and once again began playing with the ring on my finger. "Okay. Headmaster McGonagall says she would love to have me come and teach at Hogwarts."

My father and mother both beamed at me, knowing how much I had always wanted to work at my childhood school. "That's wonderful." My father smiled.

I bit my lip and held back my tears. "I'm sorry for not speaking with you all these months." I whispered, the words just slipping right from my tongue.

My father quickly wiped away his own before encasing me in a tight embrace. "We should apologise for not telling you sooner about the arrangement."

I mentally agreed. "I didn't have to be such a prat to you though." I explained, pulling from my father as my mother grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"We love you, remember that okay?" She said, fondly.

"This was pleasant." Draco stated proudly, as if this was all his doing. "I am glad to have you back in the family." He added, teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, of course HE would ruin a lovely moment. "You're such a git." I told him as my parents chuckled and walked away with a wave.

"Why?"

I looked at him and raised a brow. "Your mouth is always open. I am surprised it isn't filled with flies by now."

Draco looked shocked. "You were always the one at school with the mouth." He blurted out, shaking his head, refusing to believe he was in the wrong. "Blabbing away and getting into trouble."

"I never got into trouble."

"First year, you scared Quirrel by attempting to levitate his turban,"

I smirked by the memory. "Imagine if I succeeded? It would have answered a lot of questions in the future and saved us a lot of time."

"Second year, you helped Weaslette speak with the Dark Lord's diary," Draco continued counting off on his fingers.

I huffed. "I was curious."

"Third year, you told off that lady in Diagon Alley."

"She tried ripping me off for a quill I didn't even want!" I yelled, glaring at two girls that were passing by to get some drinks.

"Fourth year, you continuously got into fights with the Beaxbutton girls."

I snickered when remembering how Fred, George and me hexed the girls to become embarrassed, getting caught one day by one of them, who I ended up muggle fighting with. "She had it coming." I shrugged, non-caringly.

"Fifth year, you and those bloody Golden Trio made that Dumbledore's Army club," Draco rolled his eyes at this and shook his head in disbelief.

I air pumped the air, pride swelling from the amazing group Hermione and I had thought up, it was absolutely brilliant. "Bloody awesome group."

Draco cocked a brow. "Umbridge nearly had you thrown out of Hogwarts."

"Nearly."

"Fifth year you also got caught in the Ministry by the Death Eaters,"

My smiled was pulled downwards and I internally groaned. "You said that I had a big mouth, none of those remotely explain that." I remarked, sticking my nose into the air. "You just like to argue."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest as we danced away from everybody else. "Of course I do. That's why you love me."

I blushed slightly and decided to pretend that I didn't hear what he said as we continued dancing as if we were the only one's in the room.

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**

**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.**

I shifted through the big brown box in the attic, looking through the vast amount of books my husband owned before finally pulling out one large one, covered in dust, though it technically wasn't a book. "What's this?" I asked.

Draco looked up for his own box he was looking through and to my hands. "An old family album." He shrugged, continuing his search for his old potions book.

I smiled and without asking began flipping through it. "Wow." I breathed out as I stopped at a moving picture of Narcissa and Lucius.

"What?"

"Your mother was so beautiful when she was younger." I commented softly, looking at the woman in awe. "And your father…" I placed my hand upon the man's eyes.

A small chuckle came from the boy as he walked over to me and took a seat on a cushion. "Are you implying that my father is good looking?" He asked.

I blushed, not meaning that at all, and quickly lifted my hand to reveal the gorgeous eyes that he himself had. "I just meant that, he looks a lot like you." I mumbled, looking into the orbs of the boy's eyes. "Especially your eyes."

Draco's cheeks tinged pink as he stiffly shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, well…we're different in other ways."

"You may look like him but you act like your mother." I laughed at how I worded it and shook my head. "I mean, you're both caring and sweet."

"I'm not sweet." He smirked over at me and leant over until his lips met mine in a rough, yet kind, kiss. "Now was that sweet?"

I blinked, shocked by his kiss and couldn't keep my cheeks from heating up; the boy was good. "Yes." I teased, once I had found my voice. "Very sweet."

Draco laughed and stood from his spot, walking back over to his box. "You're just too easily manipulated into thinking that of me." He remarked.

"No." I stated firmly. "I am just easy to see the good in people."

"Exactly."

I giggled, knowing that didn't make any sense whatsoever, before continuing with my searching, knowing there was no way we would ever have a conversation without it ending in something witty.

**He stands there, then walks away, my God, if I could only say.**

**I'm holding every breath for you.**

A few days had passed by since Draco's birthday and I was currently sitting down at the table in our dining room, enjoying my breakfast when the mail arrived. "Mails here." I stated aloud as the bird began tapping at our window.

Draco lowered the Daily Prophet he was reading and cocked a brow at me. "Are you going to get it then?"

"Are you?" I retaliated, grinning to myself when the boy heaved a long sigh of defeat and stood to retrieve the mail.

Draco shifted through the letter's grumbling over a few of them, probably bills or letter's from the Ministry, finally stopping on a very proper looking silver envelope with a black 'P' sealing it together.

"What's that?" I inquired in amazement, watching the boy sit as he opened it with one slide of his long fingers. "Looks fancy." I added when he didn't how any signs of answering and just silently read it to himself.

Draco grinned and folded the letter back up. "It's from Pansy. She has invited me over for lunch next week." He explained, tucking the letter away into his coat. "She's invited everyone that was anyone back at school."

I made a face and felt my heart sink. "My friends and I weren't anybody?" I asked, slightly feeling hurt. I mean, I thought after six months of being married that Draco would feel a little more than convenience with me but I suppose I was wrong.

"You were," He explained with a groan. "I meant Slytherin's though."

"But I'm your wife." I whispered, nibbling at my bottom lip, not exactly sure that it entailed me being able to hang around 'his' friends or not. "Surely, the invite would include me as well?"

Draco gave me a sad look and shook his head. "It specifically said Draco Malfoy and it would be rude to bring a guest." He told me, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Do you love her?" I blurted out, knowing our marriage was pretty much a scam but if I was slowly falling for him then shouldn't he be doing the same?

Draco stopped at the door, contemplated turning around but decided against it and just left the room, without saying anything further as I broke down and cried for the first time over the boy ever.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar.**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart.**

The following day, after a very awkward night of wondering where Draco was when he didn't come to bed, I wandered around my house, not having a real destination but just hoping that I would find an answer somewhere.

I had given up hope on the search and was about to turn around and go back to my room, when a gentle sound caught my attention.

It was beautiful and I was so transfixed by it that I felt like I was one of those sailors and the music was a Siren luring me to them, which I was happy to oblige to because the sound was just so magnificent.

My feet finally took me to a door that I knew well, but hadn't really opened. It was the music room that Draco insisted we have because 'every respectable house has a music room' in his opinion, but I couldn't play much of anything bar a few notes on the piano.

And as far as I knew Draco couldn't play anything, unless he, of course, was forced into learning something in order to keep his family happy and also for the Malfoy's to show off for to the guest's they invited over.

Finally, after building enough courage, I reached my hand up and opened the door to see a long silhouette in the corner, sitting on a chair, holding a guitar.

He looked beautiful and his ability to play so sweetly made my heart soar even higher as I, subconsciously, walked over to the boy and took a seat beside him.

Draco noticed me and for a split second ceased playing before closing his eyes and continued until the song was over.

"That was lovely." I whispered as the boy opened his eyes. "I never knew that you could play?" I added, just so the room wasn't so quiet.

Draco ignored me and twisted the knobs at the end of the guitar's neck, setting the tone until it was where he wanted it.

I felt the heat rise within my neck and nervously glanced around the room, noticing how in good condition all our instruments were and wondered if Draco came here often.

The silence dragged on for another few minutes until I finally felt defeated and allowed a groan to escape my lips.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I blurted out, not knowing what I was truly sorry for but I must have done something to upset the boy, considering I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

Draco just continued to ignore me, placing his guitar back into it's case before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Hey!" I called out, my eyebrows knitting together as I stood up as well and chased after him, grabbing his forearm and roughly spinning him to face me. "What is your problem?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

Draco snarled and tore my hand off of him, this felt just like how we were back in school, only then I wasn't head over heels for this boy. "You don't have any faith in me because you just want to think that I am still that arrogant git that I was in school."

I resisted the urge to laugh and tell him 'how good it was to admit that he was a git back then' but couldn't seem to because I was still upset. "What are you on about?"

"You think that I am going to go off behind your back and shag Parkinson!"

I stepped back in shock and heard the gasp that had escaped my lips before finally steadying myself. "No, I don't." I lied.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do you care so much what I do anyway?" He asked through clenched teeth. "What if I did hook up with her?"

My chest tightened when he said that because I could just picture the two of them together and happy with children.

They were right for each other and we…well we were polar opposites and obviously no one thought that we would make it past the honeymoon. Though, the marriage wasn't exactly our idea so I don't know what everyone was expecting.

"Because I…I…" I couldn't say it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tell him what I really wanted to say and instead stood their, awkwardly.

"You know my parents only arranged our marriage because Pansy's parents turned them down?" Draco hissed, smirking.

I felt like someone had stabbed my heart as I shook my head, refusing to believe it.

"They were hoping to make the Parkinson's jealous until they came to our Manor, begging my family to reconsider and take their daughter's hand."

Tears were welling up in my eyes but I wasn't going to let him see them, not when he was trying to hurt me. "You're lying." I whispered.

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms. "Afraid not. The only reason you and I are still together is because I felt sorry for using you."

I couldn't hold them in anymore, one by one little water droplets escaped my eyes and slid down my cheek.

A look of grief and remorse passed Draco's face and in an instant he was by my side, trying to console me. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said it…"

"It's the truth though, right?"

Draco looked away from me, as if contemplating telling the truth or not, before finally looking to the floor and nodding.

I nodded determinedly and pulled myself away from the boy, clenching my fists to my side as I marched towards the door.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked again and I stopped at the door, ready to tell him why I cared so much if he was with another girl but instead shook my head and left the room, not knowing what else to do.

**First thought when I wake up is, my God, he's beautiful.**

**So I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle.**

The next morning when I woke up, I was surprised to see that Draco was lying in bed beside me, probably found his study, the place he had spent the night last time we fought, uncomfortable.

I knew that he had been there because I found a blanket and pillow on his office couch.

I small smile made it's way to my face and even though I was extremely angry at him and his family, especially his family, I used my fingers to graze the blonde hair out of his eyes and admire how beautiful he truly was.

He had amazing gene's and I couldn't help but picture how adorable our children would be, but that thought only caused a pain in my heart and made me pull my hand away.

I had wavy dark brown hair and strange green eyes that always brightened when I cried or darkened when I was angry. I was average height with slightly short legs and my body was the shape of an athlete, thanks to all the sports I had participated in when I was growing up as a child.

Draco definitely deserved someone with better genes than my own. I thought with a frown, forcing myself out of the bed and towards our ensuite.

I approached the mirror and looked at my appearance, knowing that I was a pretty girl but not 'Malfoy standards', obviously since they had only used me until the Parkinsons 'begged' them to reconsider their offer.

My eyes narrowed when I thought about it, they wanted power and knowing that anyone would do as they said when they said it. "No wonder they hate me so much." I thought aloud with a small chuckle of defiance and looked to my make up bag, which was on one side of the vanity.

It was tempting me. Tempting me to put on all my make up and pretty myself up for the boy, who was currently sleeping in my bed, trying to convince him that I was worthy to have the Malfoy name added to my own.

My hand hovered towards it, stopping inches and retreating, before I sighed and stretched my hand out to pull out my foundation.

"I hope this works." I whispered to myself and started the agonising chore of putting on my make-up, even though this wasn't exactly a special occasion, I just wanted him, my husband, to feel the same way that I felt for him.

Isn't that what every wife wanted?

**Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green.**

**And he loves to argue, Oh, and it kills me.**

I had finally put on every little bit of make up I owned, looking in the mirror with a frown, knowing that this wasn't me.

I looked like one of 'them'. The pureblooded Slytherin's that all thought so highly of themselves. The one's that would say anything and hurt anyone until they got what they wanted. No this wasn't me but I wasn't exactly the type of person who the Malfoy's, including Draco, wanted or needed within their family.

I sighed and touched the side of my face, feeling the make up underneath, not believing that I would ever be doing something so stupid. "Idiot." I hissed under my breath and quickly looked away from the mirror, because the longer I looked the more I hated myself, so without further thoughts I hurried from the bathroom.

Draco was up by the time I exited, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he groggily looked at me, his eyes enlarging from the sight.

I glowered, knowing that, of course, he would notice me if I looked like one of his 'kind'.

"Charity?" He gaped, looking absolutely confused as I approached my drawer and began searching for my best outfit. "Where are you going?" Draco added, hopping out of the bed and walking up to me.

"No where." I shrugged.

Draco furrowed his brows and spun me to face him. "Why are you so dressed up then?" He demanded to know, his eyes scrutinising me.

I shied away from him and bowed my head to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?"

My heart clenched tightly and I looked back up to him with tears in my eyes. "Nothing. I cant even get dressed nicely without me being up to something!" I blurted out in a yell. "Merlin, you're nosey."

Draco was confused and stepped back slightly. "You're bloody mental." He grumbled under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not crazy!"

Draco cocked a brow, knowing it would fuel my anger as I clenched my hands and hissed through my teeth. "Yes, you are." He argued.

I groaned in anger and resisted the urge to hit the boy across the head; he was so bloody thick sometimes. "Must you always have the last word?" I seethed.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong!" I finally yelled, not being able to keep my emotions bottled in anymore. "You." I repeated, this time in a much more calmer tone.

"Me?" Draco asked in disbelief. "What did I do to you?"

"You're my husband and you don't know anything about me." I remarked, feeling my eyes prick with tears.

"Do you know anything about me?" He blurted out in defence.

I exhaled a deep breath and bowed my head. "I know your name is Draco Malfoy." I whispered, looking at Draco's smug voice thinking that's it, well he was 'dead' wrong. "You were a Slytherin at Hogwarts. Seeker for the team for four and a half years, though you missed a lot of your games your fifth year playing. You're favourite colour is green because you were proud to be a Slytherin, also your Malfoy crest is green and silver, your second favourite colour." I explained as Draco gaped and opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't finished yet. "You're arrogant, rude, selfish and love to always have the last word with arguments." I gave the boy a pointed stare. "But you're also very sweet, charming and kind. Though you would never show it to anyone bar those who you truly think deserve your kindness."

Draco had his mouth open but nodded, urging me to continue.

I rolled my eyes but spoke again. "You don't truly hate working at the Ministry, you just don't like running around for all the higher employee's, only because no one will promote you because you were a Death Eater, something you were bullied into. You also want to start your own business soon and are very interested in either Gringott's or teaching potions…" My voice trailed off as a look of shame fell upon the boy's face.

"Enough." He pleaded.

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**

**And if you ask me if I love him...**

"Your mother is Narcissa Belladonna Malfoy and she is the most gorgeous woman in the whole wizard community. Your father is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, who was an ex-Death Eater but is now retired and living happily with your mother. You also have his eyes."

"Is that all?"

I sighed and began playing with my fingers, shrugging my shoulders. "Did you want to hear anymore?" I asked, shyly.

Draco shook his head and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You know all this stuff about me because you…"

"I don't love you." I lied, sensing that he was going to ask me that as Draco sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks.

**If you ask me if I love him...**

**I'd lie**

"Your name is Charity Guinevere Silverstone. You were in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, which you were proud of and Beater for your house team for six years."

I cocked my brow, because anyone who ever attended Hogwarts knew that about me, so it didn't mean anything special to me.

Draco continued. "Your favourite colour is also green, only because you truly love your eye colour, no matter how many times you criticise it." He explained as I was about to open my mouth, stating that it was untrue but I couldn't because I did think that. "You're family crest is Silver with an 'S' in the design of a snake, which you are very proud of, especially since your great, great aunt was a pareseltongue.

"She wasn't a blood relative." I piped in but shut my mouth from the look Draco was sending me. "Sorry, continue."

"You are always right even when you are wrong. You speak your mind, though it does get you in trouble most of the time and you have no etiquette whatsoever.."

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a small 'humph' sound, which made the boy grin, because he was hitting the hammer right on the nail, I so happened to be that nail.

"But you also are a nice, innocent, beautiful, young girl, who always thinks of others before herself and would do anything for her friends, even if you'll get hurt doing so." Draco inhaled a breath of fresh air and spoke again. "Your father works in the department of law at the Ministry and your mother used to teach DADA at Beauxbuttons. You look more like your father, you have his dark brown hair and green eyes, but you have the same small, fragile build as your mother."

"How do you know so much about me?" I whispered, repeating what he had said earlier when I was able to name every little, cute detail that made him who he was.

"Because you may not believe it but I love you Charity Silverstone." He whispered, pulling out his invite from Pansy and igniting it with a spell from his wand. "Do you love me?" Draco inquired nervously, biting his lip as I contemplated it.

My eyes narrowed, and I tightened my lips into a thin line. "Draco Malfoy, I absolutely hate you." I stated, watching as his face fell slightly but that didn't last long when I quickly grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine in a passionate and longing kiss, which caused the boy to smirk in victory. "I lied." I finally whispered when we pulled apart from another.

Draco grinned and held my hand with his own large one's, another thing I loved about him, as his eyes met mine. "I think our parents will be happy to know that there are grandchildren in their future."

I rolled my eyes as he backed me up towards our bed, but couldn't help the excitement that pulsated through my veins. "Draco, I hate you." I grumbled as he pushed me down.

"I love you too." He whispered as he lay atop of me, immediately planting his lips upon my own in the most loving, caring and nurturing way I could ever imagine and I knew that from now on Draco and I would forever be happy like this.

The End!

Song- I'd lie by Taylor Swift.


End file.
